The Powers Of Love
by Indrikyu88
Summary: Cerita tentang bagaimana para Boboiboy Elemental menggunakan kekuatan mereka untuk hal lain selain melawan kejahatan. [The Powers of Love] Api's
1. Halilintar's

[The Powers Of Love] Halilintar's

 **Halilintar's || by Indrikyu88**

Halilintar| Ririn (OC) || T || Fluff

 **Summary:** _Halilintar menggaruk-garuk tengkuk nya, sekarang ia mulai berfikir bagaimana ia menjelaskan ini kepada Ririn._

 **A/N :** Disini umur para Tokoh nya udah 17 tahun, cerita ini terispirasi dari sebuah Fanfic korea yang berjudul [12 Powers of Love]

Indrikyu88 ©2015

* * *

Ririn mengetuk-ngetuk sebelah kaki nya dengan tempo cepat, sepasang tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Sesekali gadis itu mengecek jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Wajah gadis itu memerah dan giginya begemertak berusaha menahan kekesalan.

Laki-laki yang ia tunggu sudah terlambat selama satu jam, dan sampai sekarang batang hidung nya pun belum tampak. Mendengus keras, Ririn pun memutuskan untuk duduk kembali di sebuah bangku kayu yang sempat ia duduki tadi ketika baru sampai di sebuah taman tempat janjian mereka berdua pada hari ini.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya laki-laki iti terlambat dalam acara kencan mereka berdua, dan kebiasaan buruk nya itu masih belum hilang hingga sekarang.

Oh, betapa Ririn ingin menjambak rambut laki-laki itu saking seringnya ia di buat menunggu.

 _Drrt..Drrrt_

Ririn menoleh dari pemandangan taman yang ia lihat menuju tas selempang kecil yang terletak disampingnya, ketika ia mendengar Handphone nya berbunyi.

Ketika melihat nama orang yang menghubunginya, Ririn sekali lagi mendengus keras lalu dengan gerakan cepat cepat mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ha- "

"YAAAAKKKKK! KAU PIKIR SEKARANG JAM BERAPA HAH?" tidak menunggu sang penelpon untuk berbicara, Ririn langsung saja berteriak kencang membuat beberapa orang yang berada di sekitar Ririn menoleh kearah gadis itu.

Mengabaikan tatapan semua orang, Ririn kembali mengeluarkan suara keras nya "INI ADALAH PERAYAAN ANNIV KITA YANG KE DUA TAHUN DAN KAU MASIH TERLAMBAT? BERIKAN AKU ALASAN YANG JELAS SEHINGGA AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBUNUH MU HALILINTAR!"

Halilintar –laki-laki yang menghubungi Ririn- menjauhkan Handphone nya dari telinga karena teriakan Ririn begitu keras, laki-laki itu tidak ingin di usia muda pendengaran nya sudah bermasalah hanya karena teriakan keras dari kekasih nya yang sedang marah.

" _Calm down Baby_ , oke! Aku minta maaf jika terlambat, tapi aku memiliki alasan yang logis kenapa aku datang terlambat." Halilintar mengatur suaranya agar tedengar tenang agar kekasihnya itu tidak kembali mengamuk.

"Kau bisa menjelaskan nya jika kau sudah tiba disini. Sekarang kau diamana?" tanya Ririn dengan suara datar.

"Rrrr...aku baru saja turun dari bus, tenanglah sebentar lagi aku akan sampai." Jawab Halilintar dengan ragu. Mendengar itu membuat mata Ririn melotot, kekesalan nya sudah sampai diubun-ubun dan ia siap meledak sekarang.

"AKU AKAN MEMPERINGATKAN MU BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR! Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu! Jika kau tidak datang dalam waktu 5 menit... MAKA AKU INGIN KITA PUT-"

 _SLASSSSSS..._

Teriakan Ririn terhenti karena gadis itu merasakan angin kencang baru saja menerpanya dari samping, gadis itupun menoleh dengan cepat, dan mendapati sebuket bunga mawar di sodorkan kearah nya. Ririn lalu menelusuri buket bunga tersebut dan mendapati seseorang yang menyodorkan buke bunga mawar tersebut.

" ..Bagaimana kau?" ucapan Ririn terbata-bata dengan mimik wajah terkejut.

"Happy Anniversary 2 year Ririn, Maaf Membuat mu menunggu. Aku terlambat karena bingung mau memberikan Hadiah apa untuk mu." Halilintar mengatakan itu dengan senyum tipis terpantri di wajah nya. berharap kekasihnya ini akan luluh dan tidak memarahinya lagi.

Disisi lain, Ririn malah seperti orang bodoh, tatapan nya masih belum berpaling dari Halilintar. Pikiran gadis itu melayang entah kemana. Mulutnya terbuka, Tadi itu apa? Bagaimana Halilintar bisa sampain di tempat nya? Bukankah tadi mereka masih saling berbicara di Telpon?

Halilintar menggaruk-garuk tengkuk nya, sekarang ia mulai berfikir bagaimana ia menjelaskan ini kepada Ririn.

TBC

* * *

 **Adakah reader yang mengerti dengan fanfiction ini? entah lah, tiba-tiba pas lagi beres-beres tiba2 muncul aja ide kek gini. muhehehehehhehe :p**

 **anggap aja ini ff selingan sebelum author post IPLS :D**

 **OH, dan di FF ini author menggunakan Other Cast..bukan Original Cast kek Yaya atau Ying.**

 **kenapa?**

 **Biar Feel nya dapet aja gitu :p**

 **Next! adalah Taufan! siapa penggemar Taufan disini? Bagi reader yang dapat menjelaskan dengan betul FF maksud dari FF ini, maka author akan menggunakan nama kalian sebagai OC di Chapter berikut nya :D**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review nya yaaaaaa :D**

 **DON'T BE A SILENT READER!**


	2. Taufan's

[ The Power Of Love] Taufan's

 **Taufan's || by Indrikyu88**

Taufan| Yumi (OC) || T || Fluff

 **Summary:** _Yumi menatap sebal Taufan dengan lirikan tajam, seharusnya dari awal ia sudah tau dari mana pusaran angin itu datang dan siapa pelakunya._

 **A/N :** Disini umur para Tokoh nya udah 17 tahun, cerita ini terispirasi dari sebuah Fanfic korea yang berjudul [12 Powers of Love]. SELAMAT! buat **Chiko Yumi** , yang namanya menjadi OC di chapter kali ini.

Indrikyu88 ©2015

* * *

"TAUFANNNN!"

"KYAAAA DIA BEGITU KEREN!"

"BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN LAKI-LAKI SEPERTINYA ADALAH MANUSIA! DIA PASTI MALAIKAT!"

"TAUFANNN JADILAH PACAR KU!"

"KYAA DIA BEGITU TAMPAN!"

Teriakan-teriakan penuh akan pujian yang berasal dari gerombolan para gadis terdengar memenuhi lapangan basket _outdoor_ sore itu, hampir semua dari murid perempuan di Senior high school mengelilingi lapangan basket hingga membuat nya penuh sesak akan perempuan.

Walaupun ini bukan pertandingan resmi melainkan hanyalah latihan tanding biasa, namun para gadis-gadis itu rela berdesak-desakan hanya untuk tidak melewatkan kesempatan emas mereka melihat salah seorang dari 'Pangeran sekolah' bermain basket di depan mereka.

Ya, pangeran sekolah yang sedari tadi terus di teriaki nama nya oleh gadis-gadis itu.

Mendribble bola basket yang berada ditangan nya begitu cepat, Taufan lalu melakukan _Drive_ dengan begitu lincah nya melewati lawan yang menghadang di depan, kemudian diakhiri dengan Tembakan Three Point.

 _Shuttt_

 _Prittt..._

Bola berhasil memasuki ring dan itu memberikan tambahan 3 angka bagi tim Taufan, itu artinya tim Taufan berhasil memenangkan pertandingan sore ini. Penonton bersorak-sorai menambah kemeriahan latihan tanding sore itu. Beberap teman setim Taufan melakukan _highfive_ dengan nya atau hanya sekedar memberikan ancungan jempol.

"TAUFAN MENANG!"

"DIA BEGITU HEBAT!"

"TAUFANNNN"

Setelah sibuk dengan teman-temannya, Taufan menoleh lalu melambaikan tangan kearah penggemar yang sedari tadi terus menyoraki nama nya itu, tidak lupa dengan sebuah senyum lebar yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"KYAAAA DIA TERSENYUM!"

"DIA MELAMBAI KEARAHKU!"

"TIDAK KEARAH KU"

Tidak cukup dengan hanya sebuah lambaian dan senyum lebar, Taufan kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu tersenyum miring yang membuat hati para gadis meleleh melihat nya.

"KYAAAAAA"

 _'Sudah cukup',_ Yumi mengepalkan tangan nya berusaha menahan emosi yang sedari awal pertandingan terus ia tahan, seharusnya ia tidak datang kesini dan menyaksikan bagaimana laki-laki itu tebar pesona kearah gerombolan gadis-gadis gila itu. Sudah cukup telinga nya dibuat panas akan teriakan mereka yang memekakkan telinga dan juga memuakkan. Sudah cukup ia melihat semua ini dan lebih baik ia pulang saja.

Ia menyesal datang kesini, sangat menyesal.

Yumi berbalik badan, lalu dengan kasar mendorong badan gadis-gadis yang menghalangi jalan nya, Yumi tidak peduli akan makian-makian yang dilontarkan oleh mereka. Ia muak disini, dan ia muak dengan laki-laki itu

Tanpa Yumi sadari, seseorang menatap nya dengan raut wajah bingung dari lapangan.

88

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah nya, Yumi sedari tadi tidak henti-hentinya menendang apa yang nampak di depan matanya. Baik itu kerikil, kaleng minuman bekas, daun kering maupun hanya menendang angin. Ia selalu membayangkan jika yang ia tendang itu adalah wajah bodoh Taufan yang begitu ia benci.

Ia membenci laki-laki itu, entah kenapa. Menurutnya seorang _casanova_ seperti Taufan benar-benar menjijikkan, selalu tebar pesona didepan gadis-gadis yang ia temui walaupun Yumi tidak menyangkal sama sekali jika wajah laki-laki itu memang tampan. Tapi ia memiliki senyum yang tampak bodoh bagi Yumi.

"YUMI!"

' _Oh sial, suara itu. Kenapa dia berada disini?'_ Yumi merengut sebal, ia tau siapa yang memanggilnya karena ia sudah terlalu hapal suara orang itu. Tanpa menoleh kebelakang gadis itu terus saja melangkahkan kaki nya dengan perasaan jengkel, kali ini saja ia begitu malas untuk melihat wajah laki-laki itu.

"YA YUMI, Tunggu aku!"

Yumi dapat mendengar suara roda yang bergesekan dengan aspal. Ah berarti orang itu mengejarnya menggunkan _skateboard,_ merasa jika ia bisa saja terkejar Yumi mempercepat langkah kaki nya. Ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan laki-laki itu sekarang.

88

Taufan merasa jika gadis yang ia panggil sedari tadi mulai mempercepat langkah kakinya. Kening Taufan berkerut tidak mengerti dengan sikap gadis itu. Biasanya jika ia memanggil, gadis itu akan menyahut atau hanya sekedar menoleh kearah nya. Namun sekarang sepertinya gadis itu tengah berusaha menghindarinya.

Merasa penasaran, Taufan mempercepat laju _skateboard_ nya. Kali ini, belum sempat gadis itu menambah kecepatan langkah nya dari berjalan ke berlari Taufan terlebih dahulu sudah ada di depan gadis itu.

"Hey ada apa dengan mu?" tanya Taufan ketika ia sudah berdiri di depan gadis itu.

Yumi mendengus lalu menatap tajam Taufan, "Bukan urusan mu."

Taufan yang mendengar nada ketus dari suara Yumi terkejut, tidak biasanya gadis itu berkata seperti ini.

"Kau ada masalah?" Tanya Taufan lagi kali ini memegang tangan gadis itu yang mencoba untuk pergi dari hadapan nya.

"Tidak, jangan ganggu aku." Yumi menepis dengan kasar tangan Taufan lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku tidak percya, sekarang katakan kepadaku. Kau kenapa?" Taufan kembali memegang tangan Yumi, ia rasa ada yang salah dan sepertinya itu berhubungan dengan dirinya.

"Kenapa? Kau bilang Kenapa? Kau sungguh menyebalkan Boboiboy Taufan" Yumi balas memekik pada Taufan membuat laki-laki itu mengeryit tidak mengerti.

"Aiss... Aku sedang kesal puas?!"

"Kesal? Kesal kenapa?" Tanya Taufan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kau terus saja tebar pesona kepada gadis-gadis itu..."

Yumi melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada pelan, seakan ia tidak mau Taufan mendengarnya. Kerutan di dahi Taufan berkurang, dan digantikan dengan senyuman manis yang bisa membuat para gadis mati berdiri di depannya. Sayangnya Taufan tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Karena senyuman ini hanya untuk Yumi—gadis satu-satunya.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Taufan dengan nada menggoda.

"T..Tidak! Aku tidak punya hak untuk cemburu!" Yumi membuang muka kearah lain, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Taufan yang menyadari gelagat Yumi hanya terkekeh kecil, ia berusaha agar tawanya tidak meledak dan mengakibatkan kadar kekesalan Yumi bertambah.

"Tentu saja kau berhak.." Lanjut Taufan

"Sudahlah..Aku ingin pulang."

Yumi mendorong kasar dada Taufan lalu kembali berjalan, kali ini ia tidak peduli dengan Teriakan Taufan yang mencoba memanggilnya.

Belum terlalu jauh Yumi melangkah, tiba-tiba sebuah pusaran angin mengelilingi tubuh nya lalu mengangkatnya ke udara.

"K-Kenapa ini! Kyaaaaa..." Dengan wajah panik, Yumi melihat kesekelilingnya dan menyadari jika dirinya diangkat cukup tinggi dari tanah.

Kontras dengan Yumi, Taufan malah tidak berbuat apa-apa. Taufan malah terkekeh kecil melihat betapa lucunya ekspresi gadis itu ketika sedang panik.

 _Oke,cukup._ Taufan bergumam dalam hati. Pusaran angin yang mengangkat Yumi ke udara tiba-tiba saja menghilang menyebabkan gadis itu jatuh begitu saja.

"KYAAAAA." Yumi memekik dengan keras.

 _Grep_

Dengan sigap Taufan menangkap tubuh Yumi yang jatuh. Laki-laki itu tertawa keras ketika melihat bagaimana Yumi menutup wajah nya dan Taufan juga merasakan jika tubuh gadis itu begemetaran hebat.

Yumi menatap sebal Taufan dengan lirikan tajam, seharusnya dari awal ia sudah tau dari mana pusaran angin itu datang dan siapa pelakunya.

"Dasar Licik." Ucap Yumi sarkatis.

Menyadari posisi badannya saat ini yang sedang digendong oleh Taufan ala _bridal style_ membuat wajah Yumi kembali memerah.

"Turun kan aku!" Perintah nya.

"Tidak." Tolak Taufan diikuti gelengan kepala.

Yumi memalingkan wajah nya dari wajah Taufan, gadis itu sebal bagaiman ia dengan mudahnya dipermainkan oleh laki-laki itu.

"Yumi." Panggil Taufan, namun Yumi tetap saja membuang muka.

" _Honey"_ kali ini Taufan memanggilnya dengan lembut.

" _Sweetheart"_

" _Baby"_

" _Chagiya."_

Yumi dengan cepat menoleh kearah Taufan,"Kau baru saja memangilku apa?" Tanya nya dengan dahi mengkerut.

" _Chagiya..._ Orang orang di Korea biasanya memanggil pacar mereka dengan sebutan itu. Kau sendiri yang memilih panggilan nya dan mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu dengan panggilan _Chagiya!_ Bagaimana? _"_ Jelas Taufan dengan senyum lebar terlukis di wajah nya.

Mendengar penjelasan Taufan membuat wajah Yumi semakin memerah, gadis itu mengalungkan tangan nya di leher Taufan lalu menyembunyikan wajah nya di dada laki-laki itu. Ia benar-benar malu sekarang.

"Aku membenci mu." Suara Yumi terdengar pelan.

"Hahahhaha..Ayo! aku akan mengatar mu pulang." Dengan gerakan cepat Taufan melompat menaiki _skateboard_ yang sekarang telah berganti menjadi sebuah _Hoverboard,_ lalu melesat cepat diudara dengan Yumi berada digendongan nya.

Yumi dapat merasakan hembusan angin menerpanya dengan lembut, membuka kedua matanya, mata Yumi terbelalak kaget. Pemandangan yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah langit sore yang sepenuhnya telah berubah warna menjadi oranye. Mulut Yumi sedikit terbuka, pemandangan di depan nya ini begitu indah.

"Kau suka?" tanya Taufan.

Yumi menoleh kearah laki-laki itu kemudian tersenyum lebar, gadis itu lantas menganggukan kepalanya dengan sebuah senyuman masih terlukis di wajah nya.

"Seharusnya kau tau jika hanya kaulah gadis yang begitu aku cintai di dunia ini, jangan cemburu dengan gadis-gadis itu karena hanyakaulah yang akan aku pilih, mengerti?"

Ucapan Taufan membuat senyum Yumi bertambah lebar, ia seharusnya tidak cemburu seperti tadi karena bagaimanapu Taufan tetap mencintai nya.

"Dasar... Ngomong-ngomong selamat atas kemenangan mu tadi. Kau begitu hebat" ucap Yumi tulus.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Taufan penuh akan rasa bangga membuat Yumi memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sekarang aku menyesal telah memuji mu."

Taufan yang mendengar itu tergelak keras membuat Yumi juga ikut tertawa. Keduanya memutuskan menghabiskan sore itu dengan terbang membelah langit menikmati pemandangan langit sore.

TBC

 _Next Chapter [The Power Of Love] Gempa's_

* * *

 **Chapter bagian Taufan sudah selesai? bagaimana? apakah moment nya kurang?**

 **panjang nya Chapter ini tergantung ide sih ya, kalau lagi bagus-bagus nya yaa bisa panjang, tapi kalau nggak ya pendek.**

 **sekali lagi selamat buat "Chiko Yumi" ! yang belum berhasil maka sekarang lah kesempatan kalian :D**

 **Okeh, untuk lebih jelas nya, Author akan menghubungi reader yang berhasil terpilih dalam waktu 2 hari, apabila author udah menghubungi kalaian tapi nggak kalian bales dalam kurun waktu itu, maka terpaksa harus author eliminasi dan dilempar ke reader lain.**

 **Kuis chapter kini kekuatan apa yang telah Taufan gunakan? dan coba kalian jelaskan maksud dari Chapter kali ini, Reader yang bagus penjelasan nya akan menang dan menjadi OC untuk Chapter "Gempa" ^_^**


	3. Gempa's

**[** The Power Of Love] Gempa's

 **Gempa's || by Indrikyu88**

Gempa| Fitri (OC) || T || Fluff

 **Summary:**

 _ **X atau O ?**_

 _ **XOXO**_

 **A/N :** Disini umur para Tokoh nya udah 17 tahun, cerita ini terispirasi dari sebuah Fanfic korea yang berjudul [12 Powers of Love] dan XOXO. SELAMAT buat " **Fajrin"** yang berhasil memenangkan kuis kemarin :D

Indrikyu88 ©2015

* * *

"Dikarenakan jam pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai, maka Bapak akhiri pertemuan kita pada hari ini. Kalian sekarang sudah bisa pulang kerumah, selamat siang."

Semua siswa-siswi kelas XI MIPA A bersorak didalam hati, penderitaan yang mereka hadapi sedari 2 jam tadi akhirnya berakhir juga. Tak terkecuali Gempa, pelajaran sejarah benar-benar menyiksa nya. Buka apa-apa, mendengarkan guru mu bercerita di depan kelas tentang sejarah-sejarah dunia benar benar membosankan, belum lagi cuaca sekarang sedang panas-panas nya.

Bisa kau bayangkan belajar Sejarah selama 2 jam penuh yang hanya diisi oleh penjelasan dari gurumu saat cuaca sedang panas-panas nya? benar-benar neraka dunia.

Gempa sedikit meregangkan otot-otot lengan nya yang sedari tadi ia jadikan sebagai bantalan untuk tidur, Sejarah benar-benar membuatnya mengantuk hingga tertidur di tengah-tengah pelajaran. Beruntung aksinya itu tidak di ketahui sehingga ia bisa tidur nyenyak. Setelah membereskan beberapa buku yang berserakan di meja, Gempa kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Tujuan nya setelah pelaran berakhir bukanlah gerbang sekolah melainkan pergi ke kelas XI MIPA C. Sepanjang perjalanan, beberapa orang yang mengenal dirinya sesekali memberikan sapaan yang di balas oleh Gempa dengan anggukan pelan. _Yeah.._ Katua OSIS benar-benar dikenal.

Berhenti di depan pintu masuk, Gempa menengok sedikit ke dalam kelas, apakah orang yang ia cari berada di sana atau mungkin sudah pulang, Dan itu ia disana.

"FITRI!" Gempa berteriak kecil memanggil nama gadis yang saat ini tengah serius berkutat dengan pena dan buku di mejanya.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, gadis yang bernama Fitri itu mengangkat kepala dan mendapati Gempa berdiri di depan pintu kelas sambil melambaik-lambaikan tangan nya, gadis itupun membalas lambaian tangan Gempa.

Fitri sendiri adalah gadis berperawakan kecil, tingginya hanyalah sebahu Gempa. Rambutnya selalu dikucir kuda dan sebuah kacamata berbingkai besar melekat di hidungnya. Fitri pernah bercerita kepada Gempa sewaktu mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah bahwa ia sudah memakai kacamata sejak kelas 1 SMP, Gempa berfikir mungkin gadis itu terlalu hobi membaca buku hingga matanya menjadi minus.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Gempa setelah sampai di depan meja Fitri, Gempa dapat melihat gadis itu tengah mencatat sesuatu dan Gempa berfikir bahwa itu adalah catatan materi pelajaran pada hari ini.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku tadi sedikit ketinggalan mencatat dan besok akan diadakan ulangan tentang materi yang dijelaskan hari ini. Materinya sangat susah, kau harus tau itu." Jelas Fitri masih berkutat dengan catatan nya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu." Ucap Gempa sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu.." jawab Fitri cepat.

"Kenapa?" Gempa mengkerutkan dahinya bingung, bukankah tadi gadis itu baru saja menyuruhnya untuk menunggu?

"Kau tidak perlu menunggu ku karena aku sudah siap, kkkkkkk." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Fitri tertawa kecil, Gempa yang melihat itu lantas mencubit hidung Fitri pelan.

"Dasar, kau mengerjaiku."

Fitri tertawa sekali lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Mengerjai Gempa adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan buat nya. karena ekspresi laki-laki itu akan terlihat lucu ketika wajah nya sudah mulai terlihat murung bukan kesal.

"Jadi, apakah kita bisa pulang sekarang?" Tanya Gempa setelah ia melihat Fitri memasukan buku-bukunya yang berada di atas meja kedalam tas.

"Belum.." Fitri menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Gempa.

"Huh? Kenapa? Kau tidak mengerjai ku lagi kan?"

"Kali ini aku serius." Fitri sedikit membenarkan kacamata nya yang melorot,"Klub Adiwiyata baru saja membeli bibit tanaman baru, dan bibit itu baru saja sampai tadi saat jam istirahat selesai. Aku tidak bisa menahan hasratku hingga besok untu segera mulai menanam."

Fitri kemudian menarik tangan Gempa dan megajak nya keluar kelas menuju _Greenhouse_ yang berada di halaman depan Sekolah. Gempa sendiri hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pasrah, sepertinya laki-laki itu harus menahan keinginannya meminum jus jeruk setelah sampai dirumah nanti.

88

Fitri adalah gadis yang begitui mencintai lingkungan. Kecintaan gadis itu terhadap lingkungan benar-benar besar, belum lagi jika telah menyangkut soal tanaman, dengan senang hati gadis itu akan menjelaskan kepadamu bagaimana merawat tanaman yang baik dan benar sehingga mereka tidak layu. Tidak heran saat ia ditunjuk sebagai Ketua dari Seksi bidang lingkungan hidup di kepengurusan OSIS membuat gadis itu terlonjak senang hingga memeluk Gempa ditengah-tengah keramaian. Gempa merasakan malu dan senang disaat yang bersamaan kala itu.

 _Greenhouse_ yang saat ini dituju oleh Gempa dan Fitri terletak halaman depan sekolah berdekatan dengan gerbang sekolah. _Greenhouse_ itu tidak terlalu besar, didalamnya penuh akan segala jenis tumbuhan. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah tumbuhan yang mudah hidup di negara-negara tropis seperti malaysia atau indonesia. Biasanya tempat itu sering digunakan untuk laboratorium alam ketika pelajar Biologi mengenai Tumbuhan atau sebagai tempa penelitian bagi anak-anak klub KIR (Karya Ilmiah Remaja).

Salah satu yang menarik bagi Gempa di Greenhouse ini adalah penataan tanaman nya yang rapi, beberapa tanaman diletakkan diatas rak-rak panjang yang bertingkat 3, lalu adapula pot-pot gantung yang diisi oleh tanaman menjalar. Langit-langitnya sudah mulai ditutupi oleh tanaman merambat yang Gempa ketahui dari Fitri adalah tanaman markisah. Sempat Taufan pernah memintanya menyuruh Fitri mengganti dari markisah menjadi semangka. Sungguh pemikiran bodoh dari orang bodoh juga.

Kesimpulan nya Greenhouse ini begitu asri dan tentunya menenangkan. Setidaknya panas yang ia rasakan ketika berada di kelas tadi sudah mulai teratasi. Memiliki sekolah berwawasan Adiwiyata memang menyenangkan.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Gempa kepada Fitri saat mereka sudah memasuki _greenhouse_.

"Kau bisa membantu ku mengangkat polybag disana yang telah berisi tanah dan pupuk itu kesini, hmmm...Bawa saja sekitar 20, biar sisanya dikerjakan oleh anggota yang lain."

Gempa menganggukan kepala dengan senyuman terpatri diwajahnya, melakukan pekerjaan yang disuruh Fitri itu dengan senang hati. Ketika Gempa datang dengan satu polybak maka Fitri dengan sigap menanamkan bibit yang telah ada kesana. Setelah bekerja sekitar 20 menit, akhirnya pekerjaan itu selesai dengan hasil yang memuaskan, tinggal menunggu apakah bibit itu akan tumbuh atau tidak. Gempa yakin jika itu Fitri maka tanamannya pasti akan tumbuh dengan subur.

"Karena sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang." Gempa menepuk-nepuk kedua tangan nya menghilangkan sisa-sisa tanah yang menempel, ternyata mengkat polybag-polybag itu juga susah, Gempa tidak bisa membawanya dua sekaligus. Jadilaki-laki itu harus bolak-balik untuk mengambil kemudian meletakkan polybag itu.

"Kita masih belum boleh pulang." Gempa berhenti menyandang tas nya ketika Fitri mengatakan kalimat itu dengan santainya.

"Apa? Bukankah kita kesini hanya untuk menanam bibit-bibit itu?" tanya Gempa seraya menunjuk polybag-polybag yang telah diisi Fitri dengan bibit tanaman.

Fitri melipat tangan nya di depan dada lalu menggeleng pelan,"Masih ada yang harus kita kerjakan, Kau mau membantuku kan Gempa?"

Disisi lain, Gempa mencoba memaksakan sebuah senyuman manis untuk Fitri ketika gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon, tangan gadis itu terkatup didepan dada dan badan nya sedikit dicondongkan kearah Gempa.

Gempa kalah...

"Eumm..Tentu aku akan membantu mu. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan mu mengerjakan ini semua sendiri."Gempa mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan satu senyuman manis, tapi kali ini sedikit dipaksakan.

"OK! Bisakah kau membantuku mencabut daun-daun yang telah kering? Setelah itu tumpukkan mereka di luar dekat...kau bisa melihat tanah gambur yang ada disana? Rencananya kami anggota klup adiwiyata akan membuat pupuk kompos, nah kau bisa manaruh daun-daun kering itu disana bersamaan dengan buah-buah busuk juga sisa makanan yang telah kami kumpulkan."

Setelah memberikan penjelasan yang begitu panjang kepada Gempa, Fitri kemudian melenggang pergi menuju gudang perlengkapan yang terletak dibelakang _greenhouse_ , gadis itu sendiri akan menyiram tanaman dan menyapu halaman depan _greenhouse_ yang penuh akan dedaunan kering.

Sudut pipi Gempa sedikit berkedut ketika mendengar penjelasan panjang Fitri, ia tidak membayangkan jika hari ini akan ia habiskan untuk membantu sang kekasih mengurus tanaman.

"Hahhh...Lakukan saja Gempa..Ini tidak akan lama." Menghembuskan nafas panjang penuh akan beban hidup, Gempa mencoba menyemangati diri sendiri. Kemudian dengan langkah diseret menuju tanaman-tanaman yang telah menanti dirinya.

88

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, dan semua pekerjaan yang dilakukan Gempa sudah selesai ia kerjakan. Daun-daun kering sudah dicabut –Gempa bahkan juga mencabut daun kering yang berada dilangi-langit –Ia juga sudah mengumpulkan mereka semua dan menumpukkan nya menjadi satu dengan buah-buah busuk dan sisa makanan yang ditunjuk oleh Fitri tadi, tapi sepertinya Gempa juga menemukan kotoran sapi diantara tumpukan-tumpukan sampah organik itu.

'Bau nya benar-benar busuk' Gempa menutup hidung ketika berada didekat tumpukan-tumpukan sampah itu.

"Apakah sudah selesai?" Gempa mendengar suara Fitri dibelakangnya, Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Gempa dengan sekeranjang dau kering yang telah ia sapu tadi, kemudian menuangkannya diantara tumpukan-tumpukan sampah organik yang lain.

"Sudah semua, aku berani jamin tidak ada dau kering tersisa satupun diantara tanaman-tanaman yang ada di dalam _greenhouse_ mu itu Fitri." Ucap Gempa mantap, tubuh nya sudah lelah dan ia berharap mereka cepat-cepat pulang kerumah.

"Oke, sekarang tinggal kita gali sebuah lubang yang cukup dalam untuk menimbun semua ini."

JDERR...

Gempa baru saja seperti mendengar suara petir Kakaknya –Halilintar – ketika Fitri megatakan hal itu.

"B –Bisakah besok saja kita mengerjakannya Fitri?" Tanya Gempa hati-hati.

"Tidak.."

Mendengar jawaban singkat itu membuat kaki Gempa tiba-tiba saja lemas, untunglah ia bisa menguatkan diri agar tidak jatuh pingsan disana. Lebay memang, tapi itulah yang tengah dirasakan Gempa sekarang. Harapannya pupus sudah...

"Selagi ada waktu, kita bisa mengerjakan nya sekarang, tidak baik menunda-nunda pekerjaan. Kau harus membiasakan nya dari sekarang Gempa." Gadis itu berkata sambil memperbaiki kacamata nya yang melorot kemudian melipat kedua tangan nya didepan dada. Seorang Fitri benar-benar berhasil membuat Gempa tersiksa sekarang.

Gempa hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya lemah, tenaganya benar-benar sudah terkuras habis, namun sebisa mungkin Gempa tetap memberikan sebuah senyuman kepada Fitri.

"Tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan sekop nya agar kau bisa menggali lubang." Fitri berbalik meninggalkan Gempa yang saat ini tengah terdiam, tiba-tiba saja terlintas sebuah ide cemerlang diotaknya.

' _kenapa aku bisa lupa?'_ Gempa mentertawakan dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya melupakan satu fakta..

Tiba-tiba Gempa menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras ketanah, menimbulkan getaran yang cukup hebat hingga menyebabkan daerah disekitarnya sedikit berguncang.

"KYAAAA ADA GEMPA! GEMPA!"

Suara teriakan Fitri dari arah gudang terdengar oleh telinga Gempa mebuat laki-laki itu tertawa kecil, sepertinya dia terlalu keras tadi.

"GEMPA! GEMPA." Fitri berlari cepat kelaur dari gudang mengabikan sekop yang baru saja ia ambil.

"Ya Fitri, kau memanggilku?" tanya Gempa mengatur suaranya agar terdengar normal.

"Tidak, aku tidak memanggil mu maksud ku tadi baru saja Ter –ja..di." Omongan Fitri menjadi terputus-putus karena melihat sesuatu yang membuat matanya terbelalak kaget. Gadis itu tiba-tiba mempercepat langkahnya menuju ketempat Gempa berdiri sekarang.

Fitri dapat melihat di belakang Gempa, tepatnya lokasi dimana mereka akan membuat lubang untuki pupuk kompos tiba-tiba telah terbentuk sebuah lubang yang cukup besar dan dalam disana. Fitri perlahan mendekati lubang tersebut dan mendapati jika semua sampah organik juga sudah berada didalam sana.

Fitri baru ingat satu hal.

"Aku baru ingat jika kau bisa membuat lubang tanpa perlu menggalinya menggunakan sekop Gempa." Fitri _facepalm_ lalu tertawa kecil.

"Sekarang kita hanya tinggal menutup nya saja." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Gempa kembali menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah dan dalam beberapa saat lubang tadi telah tertutupi kembali oleh tanah.

"Ahhh..Akhirnya selesai juga." Fitri menghela nafas legalalu menyeka peluh yang berada di wajahnya menyebabkan jejak tanah juga ikutan menempel di keningnya. Belum menyadari keteledorannya, Fitri menyeka lagi pipinya karena ada serangga yang hinggap disana. Gempa menatap Fitri, Dilihatnya wajah gadis itu semakin memerah karena panas. Lagi-lagi ada serangga kecil yang menempel di pipi Fitri, namun ketika dia hendak menyekanya seperti sebelumnya, Gempa menahan tangannya.

Gempa mengelap tangan kanannya, setelah sedikit bersih, laki-laki itu menyingkirkan serangga dari pipi Fitri.

" _It's better."_ Ujar nya, kemudian laki-laki itu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantong celananya dan mengelap keringat dan tanah yang menempel di wajah Fitri dengan lembut.

Fitri tersenyum lalu juga mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantong roknya kemudian juga menghusap keringat yang mengucur deras di wajah Gempa. Keduanya saling melempar senyum.

"Nah, apakah sekarang kita sudah bisa pulang?" Tanya Gempa ke Fitri sambil tersenyum penuh arti setelah ia selesai membersihkan keringat yang ada di wajah gadis itu.

"Hahahahha.. Baiklah baiklah, kita pulang sekarang tapi sebelum itu kita harus mencuci tangan terlebih dahulu."

Fitri menuntun Gempa menuju sebuah kran air yang biasa digunakan untuk cuci tangan, disana juga sudah terdapat sabun dan handuk kecil. Setelah semuanya selesai. Pasangan kekasih itu lalu berjalan meninggalkan _greenhouse_ menuju gerbang sekolah.

88

"Terima kasih atas bantuan mu Gempa."

Fitri mengatakan itu setelah ia dan Gempa sampai didepan gerbang rumahnya, Gempa bersikeras mengantar Fitri hingga kedepan rumahnya untuk memastikan agar gadis itu sampai dirumah dengan selamat. Karena menuruit Gempa ini sudah terlalu sore membiarkan seorang gadis menaiki bus sendiri.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, aku senang bisa membantu mu." Ucap Gempa tulus sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini, aku akan memberikan mu imbalan atas kerja keras mu itu."

Omongan Fitri membuat dahi Gempa berkerut bingung, laki-laki itu bertambah bingung ketika Fitri mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku blazer nya.

"Kau tidak bermaksud memberiku imbalan berupa uang kan?" Tanya Gempa bingung.

Fitri hanya tertawa lalu menggeleng, gadis itu lalu memberika Gempa secarik kertas kecil yang dilipat. Gempa mengambil itu lalu membuka lipatannya, laki-laki itu tersenyum ketika mebaca isi di dalam kertas itu.

 _ **X atau O ?**_

 _ **XOXO**_

Gempa menatap Fitri yang saat ini tengah tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Apa yang kau pilih? Cepatlah sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Fitri membuang mukanya, tidak membiarkan Gempa untuk melihat wajah nya yang tengah merona saat ini.

"Aku sangat lelah setelah bekerja membantu mu tadi, boleh kah aku meminta _**O**_?"

Fitri menarik nafas sesaat sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya maju ke depan. Gadis itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di punggung Gempa. Memeluk laki-laki itu. Gempa memang tidak membalas pelukan itu karena sudah persyaratannya. Hanya pemilik kertas yang boleh memeluk atau mencium. Tidak boleh ada balasan.

Gempa merasakan kehangatan pada tubuhnya. Pelukan gadis itu membuat Gempa seperti baru saja mengisi energinya lagi. Beban di kepalanya terasa ringan. Ia ingin waktu berhenti sesaat agar ia bisa bersama gadisnya lebih lama lagi.

Fitri melepaskan pelukannya membuat Gempa mendesah kecewa. Merasa lebih dingin dari sebelum dipeluk tadi.

"Pulanglah sebelum hari bertambah malam."

Gempa hanya menganggukan kepalanya sedikit, Fitri tersenyum lembut kemudian kembali mendekati Gempa.

 _Chuu_

"Itu sebagai bonus dariku."

Gempa memegang pipinya yang baru saja dicium oleh Fitri, laki-laki itu lalu tersenyum lebar, kali ini matanya tampak bercahaya, entah itu karena cahaya matahari sore.

"Aku mencintaimu Fitri."

" _All my love is for you, Gempa."_

TBC

 _Next [The Power Of Love] Api's_

* * *

 **Chapter Gempa udah selesai, ini adalah Chapter terakhir yang bisa aku update kilat, soalnya sebentar lagi aku mau UAS jadi yaaa dari sekarang harus fokus belajar, Tenang saja. IPLS bakalan aku update juga sebelum aku Fokus untuk belajar.**

 **Chapter kali ini gimana? kurang romantis kah?**

 **oke, kita langsung aja kuis nya.**

 **Kuis Apa maksud dari kertas yang di berikan Fitri? dan apa arti dari XOXO itu sendiri?**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER AND LEAVE YOUR REVIEW**


	4. Api's

**[** The Power Of Love] Api's

 **Api's || by Indrikyu88**

B. Api | Rere (OC) || T || Fluff

 **Summary:** _'Hujan yang penuh berkah'_

 **A/N :** Disini umur para Tokoh nya udah 17 tahun, cerita ini terispirasi dari sebuah Fanfic korea yang berjudul [12 Powers of Love]

Indrikyu88 ©2015

* * *

"Hai Api!"

"Hai!"

"Api! Hai.."

"Hai juga Ami!"

"Api!"

"Iya..."

Api –nama laki-laki yang tengah berlari ini–dengan riang dan penuh senyuman membalas semua sapaan yang ditunjukkan kepadanya, sambil terus membalas semua sapaan tersebut, Api dengan langkah ringan terus berjalan menuju Kelas X MIPA A yang letaknya 2 kelas dari kelasnya sendiri X MIPA D.

"X MIPA B..."

"X MIPA A!" dengan begitu kekanak-kanakannya Api menyanyikan papan nama tiap kelas yang ia lewati dan ketika menyebutkan papan nama X MIPA A, nadanya sedikit ditinggikan. Tersenyum dengan lebarnya, Api menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya melalui pintu kelas untuk mencari seseorang.

'Ah itu dia!' seru Api dalam hati.

"RERE!" setelah mengetahui orang yang ia cari berada di dalam kelas, Api dengan semangat menghampiri orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis yang tengah berada dimeja guru, Rere –gadis yang dipanggil oleh Api–saat itu tengah berkutat dengan buku-buku yang berserakan diatas meja, sepertinya itu adalah buku tugas teman-teman sekelasnya. Mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan begitu kerasnya membuat perhatian gadis itu teralihkan dari tumpukan buku tersebut menuju sisumber suara. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi gimsulnya saat mengetahui si pemanggil.

"Hei.. kamu mencariku?" tanya Rere dengan senyuman yang masih tepatri diwajahnya

"Eum," Api mengangguk,"Ayo kita makan, sekarangkan sudah waktunya istirahat, aku lapar.." saat mengatakan 'aku lapar' Api mengelus-elus perutnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda bahwa saat ini ia benar-benar tengah menderita kelaparan.

"Apa tadi pagi kamu tidak sarapan?" tanya Rere dengan lembut.

"Aku sarapan,"Api menjawab mantap.

"Lalu? Kenapa kamu begitu kelaparan saat ini Api?" tanya Rere sambil terus mengatur buku-buku –yang tadinya berserakan– menjadi setumpuk dan merapikan tata letaknya agar beraturan.

"Jam pertama dan kedua aku belajar matematika, lalu jam ketiganya belajar biologi, mereka menguras energiku," sembari mengatakan alasannya, Api ikut membantu Rere merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan diatas meja dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Rere lakukan.

"Ah! Aku ingat, sekarang hari selasa berarti 'Hari Neraka' bukankah begitu?"

"Iya! Hari neraka, dari jam pertama sampai pulang sekolah, pelajarannya eksakta semua," setelah selesai dengan buku-buku yang telah ditumpuk, Api lalu membantu Rere mengangkat mereka.

"Terima kasih.."ucap Rere disertai senyuman.

"Ini mau dibawa ke ruang guru?" setelah mengangkat semua buku dan memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, Api dan Rere-pun beriringan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Iya.."

"Rere kan nggak piket hari ini, Teman-teman yang piket hari ini mana?" tanya Api karena merasa, tidak seharusnya Rere membawa sendiri buku-buku yang totalnya 30 buah tersebut, masih mending buku isi 40, kalau isi 100 itukan keterlaluan.

"Hahahaha.. aku disuruh membawa ini karena guru yang tadi mengajar di kelasku menyuruh ketua kelas yang mengatar buku ini jadi, ya.. ini bukan tugas piket, ini memang tugasku sebagai ketua kelas," Rere mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum tipis, seolah mengatakan 'ini hal yang wajar untuk ketua kelas'.

"Oh.. jadi ketua kelas berat ya.. " Api mengatakan hal tersebut dengan wajah polosnya membuat Rere tertawa kecil.

"Lalu Api, selain mengantar buku-buku ini, tugasku selanjutnya setelah sampai diruang guru adalah mengahadap walikelasku untuk melaporkan keadaan kelas selam seminggu ini dan sepertinya cukup lama karena mungkin ada hal-hal lain yang akan kami bahas jadi, maaf!" Rere menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan memasang wajah bersalah.

"Kita tidak bisa pergi makan bersama di kantin?" Api menebak dengan raut wajah sedih, Rere hanya bisa mengangguk dan menghela nafas, ia sendiri tidak ingin membuat Api bersedih tapi ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya sebagai ketua kelas.

"Tidak apa-apa.. aku bisa mengajak Kak Taufan, atau mungkin Air.. sepertinya ia juga tengah kelaparan saat ini karena jam ketiga tadi dia belajar matematika."

"Aku benar benar minta maaf."

88

Istirahat kedua, Api kembali menghampiri kelas Rere berharap kali ini mereka bisa makan bersama, ketika sudah sampai di kelas Rere, Api mulai mencari-cari keberadaan gadis tersebut namun nihil, gadis itu tidak ada. Api memutuskan bertanya kepada salah seorang siswa yang ia kenal.

"Apa Rere sudah keluar?" tanya Api kepada siswa tersebut.

"Regina? Ia sudah keluar dari jam ke 6 tadi, salah seorang pengurus Osis datang ke kelas dan meminta izin kepada guru untuk mengizinkan Regina keluar, sepertinya ada rapat pengurus inti Osis karena aku tidak ikut," laki-laki yang Api tanyai itu menjawab dengan begitu detailnya sehingga tidak memberikan Api kesempatan untuk bertanya dan kalimat terakhirnya itu...entahlah, Api tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

"Terima kasih farel" Api menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar kepada Farel setelah itu ia meninggalkan kelas Rere.

"Hmm... Rere-kan bendahara 2 Osis ya.. hm..hm.. kalau sekarang tidak bisa mungkin aku akan mengajaknya pergi makan sepulang sekolah, ah! Mungkin aku bisa menanyakan kepada Kak Taufan tempat makan yang bagus! Ya benar! Yipi...pergi makan," Api melompat girang dan berjalan kembali kekelasnya dengan begitu riangnya.

88

" Rere!"

Dengan cepat, Api mendatangi kelas Rere setelah pelajaran pada hari ini usai, ia begitu semangat akan rencana pergi makan yang ia buat, selama pelajaran kimia berlangsung, ia bertukar sms dengan Taufan mengenai tempat-tempat makan yang bagus.

 ** _From: Kak Taufan_**

 ** _Kau bisa pergi ke cafe yang baru buka dekat SMP, disana ada banyak pilihan menu, tempat nya juga bagus... cafe terbuka, jadi enak buat tempat santai, atau ke toko es buah dekat toko buku depan mesjid itu saja.. kebetulan hari ini begitu panas dan cocok untuk menghilangkan rasa gerah.. lagian Rere juga butuh sesuatu yang dingin untuk meredakan rasa panas dan gerah setelah melewati rapat 'neraka' Osis yang begitu membosankan itu.._**

 ** _Ah! Atau ke kedai bakmi yang baru buka dekat sekolah atau cafe "morning" yang ada ice cream gorengnya, itu menu yang enak sekali.. blablabla.._**

Saran yang Taufan berikan begitu banyak sekali. Sesi konsultasi itu menghabiskan jam pelajaran terakhir Api, dengan tema konsultasi mereka 'tempat-tempat makan yang bagus', yah.. walaupun tindakan mereka ini sama saja dengan tindakan yang tidak patut ditiru karena melalaikan pelajaran, tapi Api sepertinya mengabaikan hal tersebut, lagian.. ia benci kimia.

"Ayo kita pergi makan es buah!" Api dengan penuh semangat mengatakan hal tersebut, disertai dengan senyum lebarnya memperlihatkan giginya yang berjejer rApi, berharap rencanannya kali ini sukses tanpa ada gangguan dari kesibukan Rere.

"Maaf Api, sepertinya aku tidak bisa.. "

Mendengar hal itu, senyuman yang tadi Api pasang seketika turun digantikan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"kenapa?"

"Aku tiba-tiba harus ketempat bimbel karena jadwal yang dimajukan."

"Oh.. begitu, baiklah." Api masih menyertakan senyuman lebar diperkataannya tersebut, kalau ia memasang tampang sedih, nanti Rere mungkin akan merasa bersalah.

"Kau marah?" Rere bertanya dengan suara pelan.. kepalanya ia tundukkan, sadar ia telah membuat Api kecewa berkali-kali pada hari ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja, lagipula kita bisa pergi lain hari," Api berusaha tersenyum selebar mungkin meyakinkan Rere kalau ia baik-baik saja, tidak marah sedikitpun.

Ya, ia tidak marah. Untuk apa ia marah? Bukankah ini bukan kesalahan Rere? Ini tentang tanggung jawab, Rere hanya melaksanakan tanggung jawabnya. Lagi pula, ini hanyalah permintaan kekanak-kanakan darinya yang ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Rere. Tanggung jawab lebih penting, begitulah kakaknya Gempa mengajarkannya.

"Ayo kita pulang bersama, aku akan menemanimu menunggu bus," Api menggenggam tangan Rere dan mengajak gadis itu berjalan keluar kelas.

"Baiklah.." melihat Api tersenyum lebar, membuat Rere juga ikut tersenyum, merasa lega karena sepertinya Api tidak marah.

88

 ** _SRAAASSSS_**

Api dan Rere hanya bisa termangu melihat hujan yang turun, setelah mereka sampai di teras sekolah hujan tiba-tiba turun, padahal setahu mereka cuaca hari ini sedang panas-panasnya, dan sepertinya tadi langit tidak ada menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan turun hujan.

"A-Aku akan mengambil payung sebentar di loker, kamu tunggu disini dulu ya.." tersadar dari lamunannya, Rere berinisiatif mengambil payung yang selalu tersedia didalam lokernya, 'sedia payung sebelum hujan' benar-benar diterapkan oleh gadis ini.

"Ayo Api" setelah kembali dari mengambil payung, Rerepun membuka payung lipat tersebut dan mengembangkannya, Api hanya menurut dan berjalan menghampiri Rere yang sudah terlindungi dibawah payung, namun baru saja mere inigin melangkah kaki keluar dari teras sekolah, hujan tiba-tiba menjadi begitu lebat.

 **SYUUUUUUUHH**

Disertai angin kencang.

 **JDAARR JDAAARRR**

Dan juga petir.

"Mungkin sekarang sedang musim pancaroba" Rere ber _positive thinking_ begitu mereka memutuskan menutup payung dan kembali memasuki sekolah menghindari tempias hujan.

"Kita menunggu hujan reda?" Api bertanya.

"Eumm.." Rere mengangguk,"Hujannya begitu lebat, walaupun sudah menggunakan payung namun itu belum tentu melindungi kita berdua dari hujan yang begitu lebat ini. Kita tunggu saja dulu ya, kamu mau Api?" Rere memandang Api dengan raut cemas, karena ia sudah paham, Api bukanlah tipikal orang yang sabaran jadi, menunggu hujan yang tidak pasti kapan redanya mungkin menjadi salah satu yang ia benci.

"Bisa!" Api menjawab dengan mantap membuat Rere sedikit terkejut "Tapi, kamu sendiri bagaimana? Kan mau bimbel," Api mengangkat sedikit alisnya ketika menanyakan hal tersebut.

Rere yang menyadari kepedulian Api kepadanya itu hanya bisa tersenyum ramah,"Aku baik-baik saja, sepertinya kelas bimbel hari ini akan dibatalkan karena teman-teman yang lain mungkin juga terjebak hujan."

"Iya.. benar," Api mengangguk paham, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap sudut lobi sekolah, hanya segelintir siswa yang menunggu hujan disini, mungkin kebanyakan mereka memilih menunggu di dalam kelas.

"Kita duduk aja ya, pegal berdiri terus, kamu nggak masalah duduk dilantai?" Api memberi saran dan mengajak Rere untuk duduk bersamanya di lantai, karena disini tidak ada bangku, maka pilihan mereka ya, lesehan dilantai.

Rere sendiri tidak terlalu masalah dengan duduk dilantai, namun roknya yang hanya sebatas paha membuatnya kurang nyaman, sebisa mungkin Rere mengatur duduknya agar terlihat sopan, tapi ya.. tetap saja dia risih. Namun Rere cukup terkejut dengan Api yang membentangkan jeketnya di kaki Rere menutupi kakinya yang tidak tertutupi rok sehingga dengan begitu ia tidak menjadi risih lagi.

"Terima kasih," Rere tersenyum begitu lebar, ia cukup terharu dengan perlakuan yang diberikan Api kepadanya.

"Sudah merasa nyaman?" tanya Api dan hanya dijawab Rere dengan anggukan kepala.

88

"Rere mau minum?" tanya Api, gadis disampingnya ini jelas sekali terlihat lelah, matanya sayu seperti mengantuk dan wajahnya berkeringat banyak. Mungkin kelelahan karena kegiatannya hari ini begitu banyak.

"Boleh, aku berharap bisa meminum secangkir teh hangat saai ini, tapi sepertinya itu harus ditunda dulu" jawab Rere disertai senyum simpul.

"Tunggu disini ya, biar aku yang membeli minumannya di mesin minuman," Rere hanya menganggukkan kepala dan menyandarkan kembali kepalanya di tembok, badannya lelah.

TUK

botol minuman yang berbunyi menandakan bahwa minuman yang ia pilih telah keluar, Api lalu mengambil 2 botol minuman tersebut. Lama Api menatap teh dalam kemasan botol yang ia genggam. Ia menghirup nafas lalu menghembuskannya.

'Oke, konsentrasi. Jangan terlalu kuat, cukup airnya saja jangan sampai botolnya meleleh' Api terus bergumam sambil tetap mengatur nafasnya. Releks...fuhh..

"ini" Api menyodorkan botol minuman yang telah ia beli kepada Rere yang saat itu tengah memejamkan matanya. Tidak lupa, ia juga telah membuka tutup botol minuman tersebut.

"Terima kasih" Rere mengambil minuman tersebut lalu meminumnya, matanya terbelalak kaget karena terkejut akan sensasi yang ia rasakan setelah meminum teh botol yang Api beli. Rasanya panas, bukan dingin. Ia yakin tadi Api membeli minuman itu di mesin minuman otomatis dan minuman yang berada disana semuanya dingin, tidak panas.

"Ini panas Api, bagaimana bisa?" Rere mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, tidak mempercayai yang ia rasakan.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin mereka mempunyai fitur yang baru, minuman yang panas." Api memasang tampang polosnya ketika memberika alasan tersebut.

"Benarkah?" Rere masih tidak yakin.

" iya,"dan tampang polos Api berhasil meyakinkan Rere. Gadis itu lalu kembali meminum tehnya dan kali ini rasa lelah yang ia rasakan terobati seketika setelah meminum teh hangat yang diberikan Api.

88

Cukup lama mereka menunggu huja reda, kira-kira lima belas menit tapi, belum ada tanda-tanda hujan tersebut akan reda. Api menguap bosan, ia benar-benar benci menunggu. Tapi rasa bencinya itu terkalahkan oleh rasa ingin bersama Rere. Biarlah ia menunggu selama berjam-jam asalkan ia bersama Rerenya. Mungkin kalimat lebainya bisa dibuat seperti itu.

"Rere kamu kedinginan?" Api menanyakan perihal tersebut karena melihat gadis disampingnya ini tengah memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Rere yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya karena percuma saja berbohong, Api lebih mengetahui tentang dirinya.

"Ayo sini.." Api merangkul Rere dan membawa tubuh gadis itu lebih dekat dengannya.

Rere hanya bisa menurut dan memilih menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Api, rasanya lebih baik. Hangat dan nyaman. Rasa lelahnya benar-benar menguap.

"Aneh, kamu begitu hangat Api, apa kamu tidak kedinginan sedikitpun, tubuhmu benar benar hangat. Apa karena namamu Api itulah kenapa tubuhmu hangat?" Rere menanyakan perihal tersebut sambil memejamkan matanya, mencoba rileks dan merasakan kehangatan yang Api berikan.

"Err.. iya.. hahahaha.." Api hanya bisa tertawa grogi, Rere tidak menyadari kalau tebakannya itu benar.

Setelah itu, tidak ada yang memulai kembali percakapan, mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam dan lebih menikmati moment saat ini.

"Rere, apa kamu lelah?" lama, sunyi yang menghampiri mereka sebelum Api melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Hmm.." hanya sebuah gumaman yang keluar dari mulut Rere sebagai jawaban, ia begitu nyaman akan posisinya saat ini –menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Api- dan rasa hangat yang Api berikan.

"Kamu tau Rere? Aku pikir terkadang kamu terlihat seperti Kak Gempa, begitu sibuk akan tugas kalian sebagai ketua kelas atau pengurus Osis, ah.. kamu juga dewasa, sama seperti kak Gempa yang begitu dewasa, padahal aku lebih tua setahun darimu tapi aku malah yang kekanak kanakan"

Rere yang mendengar penuturan Api, mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Api dengan senyuman ramah, ah.. laki-laki disampingnya itu tidak sadar bahwa tindakan-tindakan kecil yang ia lakukan tadi menunjukkan bahwa ia telah menjadi laki-laki yang dewasa.

"Maaf ya, aku terlalu sibuk sampai mengabaikanmu" Rere menggenggam erat tangan Api mencoba meminta maaf dengan tulus, Api sendiri hanya membalas genggaman tersebut dan menganguk sedikit.

"Dengar Api, sini lihat aku," Api menghadapkan wajahnya kearah Rere,bersiap mendengarkan perihal yang akan disampaikan oleh gadis yang berada sampingnya ini.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau aku sebegitu dewasa dan 'sibuknya' hingga mirip seperti kak Gempa dimatamu, jujur aku merasa tersanjung bisa disamakan dengan ketua Osis kita itu. Mungkin, aku dewasa karena aku anak tengah.." Rere meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu dan pandangan mata keatas seolah berfikir.

"Anak tengah?" Api merasa begitu tertarik akan obrolan mereka ini dan tidak sabar mendengarkan penjelasan yang akan diberikan Rere selanjutnya.

"Iya, anak tengah. Aku memiliki seorang kakak perempuan dan seorang adik perempuan, itu membuatku berada ditengah-tengah mereka. Apa ya..hmm.. 'The Power of Anak Tengah', kau bisa menyebutnya seperti itu," Rere tertawa kecil diakhir kalimatnya.

"The Power of Anak Tengah?" Api bertanya polos.

"Hahahaha.. itu hanyalah istilah konyol yang aku buat, ehemm" Rere memperbaiki sedikit posisi duduknya, "Menurut pengamatanku biasanya anak tengah memang terlihat lebih dewasa, itu karena mereka harus menghadapi kakak mereka dan adik mereka, biasanya anak tengah itu menjadi pihak yang netral akan perselisihan antara si sulung dan si bungsu, si sulung sebagai kepala yang mengatur dan si bungsu yang tidak mau diatur. Keadaan ini membuat anak tengah menjadi dewasa karena mereka terbiasa melihat persoalan dari dua sisi yang berbeda, anak sulung yang berfikir terlalu jauh dan anak bungsu yang kekanak kanakan" Rere begitu semangat menjelaskan teori 'The Power of Anak Tengah' yang ia ciptakan sehingga tidak sadar kalau penjelasan yang ia berikan begitu panjang dan aneh.

Di sisi lain, penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Rere membuat Api terdiam cukup lama, dengan tampang polosnya Api berusaha mencerna setiap penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Rere dan setelah berfikir keras akhirnya ia bisa menarik sebuah kesimpulan.

"Kak Gempa anak tengah makanya ia dewasa ya?"

Dan kesimpulan itu sukses membuat Rere tergelak, rasanya ia ingin mencubit pipi Api karena tampangnya begitu imut saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Iya juga ya.. Kak Gempa harus menghadapi Kak Halilintar, Kak Taufan lalu, harus mengurusmu dan Air, hmm ternyata aku dan Kak Gempa benar-benar mirip. Mungkin ini pertanda," Rere lalu tersenyum jahil dan kembali tertawa karena Api memasang tampang kesal saai ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Kalian nggak jadi mirip" Api merajuk.

"Hahahahahaha" Rere kembali tertawa lepas, kali ini ia memutuskan mencubit pipi Api karena tidak tahan lagi. Gemas.

"Sakit!" Api mengusap pipinya yang habis dicubit lalu memutuskan membalas dengan mencubit pipi Rere juga.

"Hahahaha.. sakit Api"

"Rasain, hahahahaha.."

Mereka berdua tertawa bahagia, sisa sore itu mereka habiskan dengan saling bercanda satu sama lain dan membicarakan hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Api sangat senang hari itu, walaupun mereka gagal 3 kali pergi makan, tapi setidaknya moment saat ini berhasil mengobati rasa kecewa '3 kali gagal pergi makan bersama' yang Api rasakan.

Api benar-benar berterima kasih akan hujan yang turun pada sore ini.

'Hujan yang penuh berkah'

Begitulah Api menyebutnya.

 **Next** **[** The Power Of Love] Air's

* * *

 **HUWAAAA PLISS JANGAN BUNUH AUTHOR**

 **hu..hu..hu..**

 **Author sadar bahwa author telah menelantarkan ff ini dan ff yang 'itu'**

 **author akan memberikan alasannya:**

 **1\. Author sibuk *basi**

 **2\. kena Writer's block, nggak tau mau nulis apaan lagi *basi**

 **3\. fokus belajar *ini bohong***

 **4\. Malas**

 **5\. Malas**

 **6\. Malas**

 **IYA AMPUNNNNN..**

 **MAAFKANLAH SIFAT PEMALAS SAYA INI TT_TT**

 **iya jujur, author benar-benar kambuh sifat malasnya dan nggak mood lanjutin cerita. malah udah lupa cerita yang chapter-chapter terdahulu.**

 **dan lagian, kayaknya author udah lupa cara ngerangkai kata-kata yang bagus, kalian para pembaca pasti sadar, kalau chapter ini hancur banget, parah, gila. nggak bermutu, buang aja!**

 **fyuhh...**

 **doain ya, biar sifat malas author hilang dan bisa menyelasaikan Ff ini dan juga FF ' Ice Prince Love Story'**

 ***Bow***

 **Thank yang udah setia nungguin Author dan Ff yang author hasilkan**

 **sekali lagi terima kasih banyak**


End file.
